headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Poyo/Nenudo
Poyo is a Soccer Head Character idea by Nenudo. It will be a 5 star rank character, and will be a non-country character. ---- Appearance It will look simply as a pink smiley face. It's an asexuated creature from another planet. If Colombia's Power shot hits Poyo, will have the same body that Kepler 22B, but in pink. When injured, Poyo will shout "Poyo!" in a girlish voice. __TOC__ Power Shots Inhale and hold (Ground shot) When Poyo touches the ball, it will open wide its mouth and during a second, it will inhale the ball and, if it's close, the opponent. After that, during 5 seconds, Poyo will hold the ball (and the opponent, if inhaled). During that period, Poyo's head will grow 1.5x if only inhaled the ball, and 2x if has also inhaled the opponent and also his face will show a "full mouth" face. If also inhaled the opponent, must only run to the opponent goal to score. After 5 seconds, poyo will split out the ball (and the opponent, as a star) on a straight forward direction. When the opponent crashes, will return to his/her normal shape, but seriously injured. The bad things about this shot is that Poyo can't jump while holding the ball, and if it had not inhaled the opponent, will be easy to injury it, and if become dizzy, to make it score an own goal. Inhale and exhale (Air shot) The same things that happen when Poyo touches the ball on ground will happen on air, but Poyo will not hold the ball and the opponent on its mouth. Rather, will inmediately split them out on a 45° degree. Copycat (Counter attack) It's a very unique counter attack. When Poyo counters a Power Shot, the ball will bounce on Poyo. But it will gain the opponent's Power shots and Counter attacks (if has), and it will have them until the end of the match. Also, Poyo will have a physical feature of the opponent (eg. Austria's moustache, Ireland's hat and clover, New Zealand's tattoos, Valentine's make-up…). There are some particuliarities about this Counter attack: *If used against Kepler 22B, Poyo will copy the abilities and features of the character that originally belongs that Power shot, not those of Kepler's. *If used against Poyo, it will counter only with the same Power shot. *If used against a character that has an alternative Power shot when injured (Cyborg, China, Israel…), Poyo will only copy the costume and Power shot in their non-injured state, and will not change it when injured. *If used against a character with a Power alternative form (Devil, Czech Republic, Serbia…), Poyo will have also this form when the Power button is pushed. *On the same theme, when Poyo has the Switzerland's abilities, if push the Power button, Poyo will have the Switzerland's hat, but there will not be a snowy field. *In the after match screen, Poyo will appear with the costume that's having. Unlock Requirements In Survival mode, win 90 bonus balls on 30 matches or buy it with 9,000,000 points. Costume Will be added soon Trivia *Poyo its based on the Kirby videogame character. Its color is the same, has a basic form, and has the same abilities. Also, Poyo is one of the few things that Kirby says, hence the name of this character. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Nenudo